familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889)
Hede, Sweden |Baptism = |Siblings = Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) Johanna Näslund (1838-?) |Death = Arnäs, Sweden |Burial = Arnäs, Sweden |Father = Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) |Mother = Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) |Spouse = Johanna Geijer (1831-1863) |Marriage = Risater, Sweden |Children = Johan Näslund (1867-?) Sofia Johanna Näslund (1869-?) Lydia Carolina Näslund (1871-?) Rut Olava Kristina Näslund (1873-?) Karl Martin Näslund (1881-?) |2nd Spouse = Cristina Carolina Sjöström (1839-?) |2nd Marriage = Hede, Sweden |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) Vicar in Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889 (b. March 28, 1825, Hede, Jamtland, Sweden - d. June 05, 1889, Arnäs, Västernorrland, Sweden) Parents *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) who was the 18th Assistant Vicar of Torsåker, Sweden and later the Vicar in Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889 *Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) Siblings *Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) who was the 26th Vicar of Härnösand in Sweden who married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) who married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) who was the schoolteacher as well as choirmaster and church organist at Ytterlännäs in Sweden *Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) who was a twin of Elsa and worked as a surveyor who married Annette Brandell (1820-?). First marriage Carl married Johanna Geijer (1831-1863), who died young. Children *Johan Näslund (1863-1864) Second marriage After the death of Johanna, he married Cristina Carolina Sjöström (1839-?). She was the daughter of Olof A. Sjöström. Children *Johan Näslund (1867-?) *Sofia Johanna Näslund (1869-?) was headmistress at the officers’ mess in Sundsvall *Lydia Carolina Näslund (1871-?) married T. H. Ödmark in Sollefteå, he was a senior enforcement officer *Ruth Olava Kristina Näslund (1876-?) was a teacher *Karl Martin Näslund (1881-?) Swedish biography 25. Carl Gustaf Næslund (1872-89), f. 28 mars 1825 i Hede; föräldrarna: komm. i Torsåker, Ytterlännäs Israel N. och Johanna Gustafva Ruuth; stud. vt. 1846, prästv. 11 nov. 1849 på konsistorii kallelse, därefter komm. adj. i Ytterlännäs hos sin fader och uppehöll nådåret efter honom; under tiden hade han dock innehaft kortare förordnande Ullånger somrarne 1852 och 1853, i Öfverlännäs och Boteå 1857 och 1858, i Skog 1857; utn. komm. i Ramsele-Edsele jan. 1859, tilltr. maj 1861; afl. past. ex. aug. 1868, t. f. pastor i Ramsele om hösten s. å. samt i nov. 1870 efter past. Flodstedts död. Utn. khde i Arnäs 27 febr. 1871, afsade sig komministraturen i Edsele för att ss. nådårspredikant och t. f. pastor tjänstgöra i Arnäs fr. 1 febr. 1872 till 1 maj 1873, då pastoratet fullt tillträddes. Kontr. prost i Ångerm. nordöstra kontr. 29 apr. 1874. Vid khdevalet i Nordmaling efter prosten Berlin juli 1888 innehade han 1. förslagsrummet, erhöll de flesta rösterna och utn. äfven till khde, men afled före tillträdet 5 juni 1889, något öfver 64 år gammal. Kontraktsprosten Næslund skildras ss. en enkel, flärdfri man, hans hjärta klappade varmt för allt ädelt och godt och alla lidande och bekymrade hade i honom en faderlig rådgifvare, en broderlig vän. Hans hälsa var länge angripen men han bar sitt onda med manlig styrka, utan att en inlagan hördes från hans läppar. (Vårt land 11/6 1889.) 1) 19/7 1861 på Risäter m. Johanna (Hanna) Geijer, f. 10/10 1831, dotter af kaptenen, postmästaren i Arvika Gust. Edv. Geijer och Charlotta Geijer,d. i Edsele 25/12 1863. 2) m. Kristina Karolina Sjöström, f. 15/11 1839 i Ljustorp, dotter af f. d. bruksförvaltaren Olof A. Sjöström. Barn i förra giftet: Johannes, f. 21/12 1863, d. 7/9 1864. - I senare: Johannes, f. 14/11 1867, d. 30/6 1868; Sofia Johanna, f. 27/6 1869, föreståndarinna för officersmässen i Sollefteå; Lydia Karolina, f. 2/9 1871, g. 1896 m. kronofogden Th. Ödmark i Sollefteå, d. 3/3 1920 under tillfällig vistelse i Sthm; Gustaf Adolf, f. o. d. aug. 1873; Ruth Olava Kristina, f. 28/5 1876, folkskollärarinna; Karl Martin, f. 10/11 1881, bryggmästare i Luleå. (Swedish) 25. Carl Gustaf Næslund (1872-1889) was born on March 28, 1825 in Hede, Sweden; föräldrarna: to co-minister in wikipedia:Torsåker, wikipedia:Ytterlännäs Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) and Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860); stud. vt. 1846, prästv. November 11, 1849 på konsistorii kallelse, därefter komm. adj. i wikipedia:Ytterlännäs hos sin fader och uppehöll nådåret efter honom; under tiden hade han dock innehaft kortare förordnande wikipedia:Ullånger somrarne 1852 and 1853, i wikipedia:Öfverlännäs och wikipedia:Boteå 1857 och 1858, i wikipedia:Skog 1857; utn. co-minister in wikipedia:Ramsele-wikipedia:Edsele January 1859, tilltr. May 1861; afl. past. ex. August 1868, t. f. pastor in wikipedia:Ramsele om hösten s. å. samt in November 1870 efter past. Flodstedts död. Utn. khde i wikipedia:Arnäs February 27, 1871, afsade sig komministraturen i Edsele för att ss. nådårspredikant och t. f. pastor tjänstgöra i Arnäs fr. 1 febr. 1872 till 1 maj 1873, då pastoratet fullt tillträddes. Kontr. prost i Ångerm. nordöstra kontr. April 29, 1874. Vid khdevalet i Nordmaling efter prosten Berlin juli 1888 innehade han 1. förslagsrummet, erhöll de flesta rösterna och utn. äfven till khde, men afled före tillträdet June 5, 1889, något öfver 64 år gammal. Kontraktsprosten Næslund skildras ss. en enkel, flärdfri man, hans hjärta klappade varmt för allt ädelt och godt och alla lidande och bekymrade hade i honom en faderlig rådgifvare, en broderlig vän. Hans hälsa var länge angripen men han bar sitt onda med manlig styrka, utan att en inlagan hördes från hans läppar. (Vårt land 11/6 1889.) 1) On July 19, 1861 på wikipedia:Risäter, he married Johanna Geijer (1831-1863), who was born on October 10, 1831. She was the daughter of Captain, postmästaren in Arvika Gust. Edv. Geijer and Charlotta Geijer. Johanna died in wikipedia:Edsele on December 25, 1863. 2) He married Cristina Carolina Sjöström (1839-?), who was born on November 15, 1839 in wikipedia:Ljustorp, she was the daughter of f. d. bruksförvaltaren Olof A. Sjöström. Barn i förra giftet: Johan Näslund (1863-1864), who was born on December 21, 1863 and died on September 9, 1864. - I senare: Johannes, f. 14/11 1867, d. 30/6 1868; Sofia Johanna, f. 27/6 1869, föreståndarinna för officersmässen in Sollefteå; Lydia Karolina, f. 2/9 1871, g. 1896 m. kronofogden Th. Ödmark i Sollefteå, d. 3/3 1920 under tillfällig vistelse in wikipedia:Sthm; Gustaf Adolf, who was born and died in August of 1873; Ruth Olava Kristina Näslund (1876-?), born on May 28, 1876, folkskollärarinna; Karl Martin Näslund (1881-?), born on November 10, 1881, bryggmästare in Luleå. (Partial translation from Swedish to English) Timeline *1861 Start term as assistant minister in Ramsele-Edsele *1872 End term as assistant minister in Ramsele-Edsele *1872 Start term as minister in Arnäs *1889 End term as minister in Arnäs (age 64) *1899 Death (age 74) Gallery Image:Naslund-Carl 01.jpg|Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) circa 1860-1870 File:Geiger 1831 copy.gif|1861 marriage Image:Sjostrom-Kristina 1865.gif|Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) marriage on July 5, 1865 Image:Naslund-Carl biography 001a.gif External link *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Findagrave *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Genealogi.se *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Flickr Category:Näslund (surname) Ancestors